Ironic
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION.Quand Angelina se suicide tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon...FIC TERMINEE
1. Blood Before Your Wedding Day

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, voici une mini-fic en 5 parties, basé sur le suicide d'Angelina Johnson, et les différentes réactions que ca impliquera chez Fred, George, sa soeur jumelle, sa grande soeur et finalement sa mère. La fic est basé sur la chanson d'Alanis Morissette.**

**Voici la première partie, elle est sous le POV de Fred, j'avoue c'est assez court, mais les chapitres sont de plus en plus long, celui-ci est donc le plus court!**

**Cette histoire est, comme toujours une traduction et la fic originale appartient à **AngelsFred** (et devinez koi… c'est un mec…comme quoi il n'y a pas que des filles qui ecrivent des fics!lol)**

**Bonne lecture…**

………………………………………………………………………

**Blood Before Your Wedding Day**

**POV de Fred**

………………………………………………………………………

_Isn't it ironic... Don't you think  
(N'est-ce pas ironique... . Ne penses-tu pas)_

Je déteste cette foutue chanson; je l'ai toujours détestée, et maintenant je la deteste encore plus.

Malheureusement, ça a du être la chanson préférée d'Angelina. Et si tu es la fille de Gabrielle Toussaint et de Jake Johnson, ne t'atend pas seulement à avoir ta chanson favorite jouée à ton enterrement, tu as la foutue Alanis Morissette qui est là.

Angelina disait qu'elle aimait la chanson parce qu'elle disait que les paroles étaient vraies. Et elle avait raison.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
(C'est comme la pluie le jour de ton mariage)_

Foutue chanson. Elle ne finira jamais. En considérant la manière dont notre relation évoluait, il aurait probablement plu le jour de notre mariage, mais nous ne le saurons jamais. Elle s'est tuée avant même que nous ne prévoyons une date. Bien sûr, c'était ma faute. Je me suis beaucoup disputé avec elle à propos des dates espérant qu'elle comprendrait que je n'étais pas prêt pour me marier. Mais bien sûr, elle n'a pas compris. Je ne peux pas la blamer. Elle est-était une fille et elle voulait le faire aussi tôt que possible. Elle avait planifiée magnifiquement et parfaitement notre mariage dans son esprit. Elle avait tout désigné elle-même des robes jusqu'aux bouquets de fleurs. Et cela aurait été magnifique. Mon Angel était talentueuse comme cela. Et les robes auraient été des Gladrags originals; sa soeur jumelle, Abby, est la patronne de cette maison de couture à la mode. Il y avait seulement une chose qui empêchait son bonheur. Moi.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du lui demander de m'épouser avant que je ne sois prêt. Angel m'aurait attendu. Elle est normalement patiente avec ce genres de choses. Spéciallement depuis qu'elle sait que j'ai voulu prouver ma valeur à sa famille. Mais la proposition est arrivée à son point 'petite fille' (quelque chose que la plupart des gens ne savent même pas que ça existe). Depuis quatre ans, elle me traque à propos de ça. Et depuis quatre ans, je lui donne de fausse réponse sur le pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas. Nous nous sommes disputés à propos de beaucoup de choses durant les septs années que nous avons passées ensemble, mais ce n'est jamais aussi sérieux que quand nous parlons de mariage. Et même durant ces disputes, nous finissons toujours par nous réconciliez parce que nous nous aimons. Après tout, nous savons que nous allons nous marrier; nous ne savons juste pas quand exactement.

_Well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
(Eh bien, la vie reprend le dessus d'une drôle de façon)  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
(Quand tu penses que tout va bien et va dans le bon sens)_

Ensuite vient la dispute de la semaine passée; celle qui a causée deux morts. Angelina m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte et j'ai pensée qu'elle me faisait une blague. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas très amusant et elle m'a expliquée, d'une manière pleine de couleurs, qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Après le premier choc, je l'ai accusée d'être tombé enceinte exprès; en essayant de me coincer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça; probablement parce que je suis un impétueux crétin. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait fait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. Et si j'ai pensé quelle l'avais vraiment fait, le regard blessé dans ses yeux a tué tous ses doutes.

"Angel. Je-Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, je jure." J'ai commencé, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà transplaner. Et moi, idiot comme je suis, je l'ai laissé partir. Je pensais que peut-être elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour se calmer, comme elle le fait souvent après nos disputes. Et quand je suis passé à son appartement pour lui parler le matin suivant, elle s'était déjà pendue.

Et ce n'est pas ironic...?

Est-ce que cette foutue chanson ne finira donc JAMAIS? Je suis la seule personne qu'Angelina a jamais autorisé à l'appeler 'Angel' (quelqu'un d'autre qui avait essayer à finit à l'infirmerie), et je suis celui qui a fait qu'elle en est devenu un.

_And isn't it ironic... Don't you think  
(N'est-ce pas ironique... . Ne penses-tu pas_)

Oh, yeah, Angel avait raison; les paroles sont vraies. Un petit peu trop vrai, si vous me demandez.

La Fille de Mes Rêves.


	2. The Girl of My Dreams

**Voilà (déjà) la deuxième partie, elle est sous le POV de George et est plus longue que la première partie (et donc un peu plus détaillé)!**

**Bubblegum712 :** Je rêve ou c'est un commentaire négatif ? lol, no c'est bon j'en suis pas vexé du tout, alors comme tu dis oui c'est court et le style d'écriture n'est certainement pas le meilleur qui soit, d'ailleurs l'auteur n'a pas reçu bcp de reviews (24), mais bon ce qui m'interessait ici c'était surtout l'idée principale, j'aime bien varier les styles ! Et puis je ne crois pas que ca aurait mieux si cetait moi qui l'avait écrite, j'écris pas super….bref, jespère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira pluss !

**Choups :** Et non lol, ta meme pas eu le temps de le corriger que le voilà déjà poster, enfait je te présente toutes mes excuses ma chère mais on va dire que j'étais dans ma période 'happy' et que j'ai pas su être assez patiente pour te lenvoyer, attendre qu'il soit corriger et puis enfin le poster ! bien que tu sois hyper rapide pour corriger, autant le dire ! Mais tu vois je me suis améliorer, je t'ai demandé cette fois-ci Bisouxxxxxxxxxx

**Touffue :** Bijour vous ! Mais tu m'as bien l'air accros à mes traductions toi ! En ttk, jte remercie pour toutes tes reviews (surtt 'interview…' car elle a pas bcp de succès) et jespère que je continuerai à en recevoir !

**Atalantas : **Merci d'avoir reviewé ! et je veux la suite de la fic sur george et Lee, et pour Katie et bien il se pourrait que je traduise un OS sur elle, mais j'hésite encore sur lekel!

**Shushi-powa :** des incohérences dans le temps ? ouias ces bon, en rajoute pas une couche, je lai pas fait corriger par Choups et voila ce que ca donne, mais celui-ci a été corriger donc 'normalement) ye n aura plus ! a pluch ma (petite) clodette

**Merci à vous d'avoir reviewé et merci à ceux qui lisent simplement (grâce au nouveau truc de ce site, on peut enfin le voir), bien que je préfère bien sûr quand on me donne son avis…**

**Bonne lecture…**

……………………………………………………………

**The Girl of My Dreams**

**POV de George**

……………………………………………………………

_It's meeting the man of my dreams  
(C'est rencontrer l'homme de mes rêves)   
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
(Et puis rencontrer sa magnifique femme)_

J'avais l'habitude d'aimer cette chanson parce ce qu'elle est vraie. Maintenant le fait qu'elle soit vraie est complètement effrayant, horrifiant même. Particulièrement la partie qu'Alanis vient juste de chanter.

Vous voyez, Angelina était la fille de mes rêves. De quoi j'ai l'air ? Une femme magnifique, brillante, douée, riche et qui aimait le sport, les farces, et faire la fête ? Angelina Johnson était la fille des rêves de chaque mec. C'est pourquoi elle évinçait ses sœurs comme la plus désirable célibataire de toute l'Europe. Abby était en numéro deux et Audrey était le troisième choix. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que mon foutu frère jumeau lui a demandé de sortir avec d'abord.

J'ai tourné autour d'elle pendant un moment et j'ai fait les choses habituelles pour un béguin d'écolier. Je la regardais fixement dans la Salle Commune, dans la Bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle. Je lui faisais presque autant de farces qu'à Rogue. Sur le terrain de Quidditch, j'étais heureux d'être son batteur ; je devais la protéger des cognards. J'en ai également envoyer quelques uns dans la tête de Flint, Diggory et Davies juste pour l'avoir regardée. Elle méritait mieux et je le savais. Ainsi, bien que je la protégeais contre les cognards et les mecs indignes, je n'ai pas pu la protéger de la seule chose dont elle avait besoin d'être secourue. Mon propre frère.

Au début de notre quatrième année, mon meilleur ami, Lee Jordan, m'avait déjà dit de lui demander pour sortir avec.

**Flashback**

_« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas, Lee ? Après tout, tu passes une grande partie de ton temps à parler à quel point elle est jolie quand tu es censé commenter le match. »_

_« C'est définitif. Fais-moi confiance ; je ne veux pas d'elle. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ! Elle est jolie, gentille, futée, une grande joueuse de Quidditch- »_

_« C'est ma sœur. »_

_« Elle est ta s- quoi ! »_

_« Demi-sœur, en fait. Le même père, les mères différentes. »_

**Fin du Flashback**

Donc je me suis obligé à demander à Angelina pour aller à Pré-au-lard un après-midi après l'entraînement. Après que Dubois nous ait mis au bord de l'épuisement (et j'ai pris une douche bien méritée), j'étais prêt à faire ma demande. Lina était jolie dans son jean usé, son t-shirt préféré et une paire d'espadrilles blanches. (C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais. Les filles peuvent mettre 100 Gallions pour des vêtements si elles les veulent vraiment et elles paraissent encore décontractées. Je ne sais pas comment elle garde ces chaussures si propres, cependant.)

Mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander, Fred est arrivé, l'a embrassé sur la joue et lui a dit « Prête pour y aller, amour ? ». Il m'a alors fait un clin d'œil et ils sont partis main dans la main. J'étais tellement choqué que je ne pouvais même plus bouger. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça à moi, son propre frère jumeau ? Il savait combien je l'aimais.

J'ai été très bon pour cacher mes sentiments après ça ; nous nous connaissions depuis onze ans et Lina n'a jamais suspecté que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Ca n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon ; elle était si entichée de mon frère que j'aurais eu beau lui annoncer mes sentiments sur WWN qu'elle ne l'aurait pas su.

Savoir combien elle aime Fred me blesse encore plus quand je dois la consoler après une de leur dispute (qui sont pour la plupart sa faute à lui). D'autant plus que je doutais qu'il l'aime. Il voulait juste dire qu'Angelina Johnson était sa petite-amie : il voulait juste une fille comme trophée à son bras. Pourquoi autrement est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fixé de date pour le mariage ? Par Merlin, il l'a demandée en mariage quand il avait dix-sept ans ; nous en avons vingt-deux maintenant et il ne l'a toujours pas épousée.

L'affaire du bébé a été la pire. Quand Lina a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais la personne chez qui elle a couru pour l'aider à le dire à Fred. Moi. Pas Lee ou n'importe qui d'autre dans sa famille ; ils l'auraient tous menacé de le tuer si Fred ne l'amenait pas devant le maire immédiatement. Alicia lui aurait probablement dit d'avorter le bébé et d'oublier. Je lui ai dit de dire la vérité avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable.

Ca lui a pris deux mois pour suivre mon conseil et c'est retombé sur nous. Au lieu de discuter avec elle, ce bâtard l'a traité de pompeuse d'or. Apparemment il avait oublié plusieurs choses : bien que notre magasin soit une réussite et nous étions aisés maintenant, Angelina était un produit de la famille Toussaint-Johnson. En d'autres termes, elle avait de l'argent (des deux côtés), à la différence de nous. Et elle était disposée à risquer le reniement et la colère de sa mère pour lui. L'autre chose qui qui m'a frappé était que le terme « pompeuse d'or » le décrivait exactement.

Malheureusement, la nuit de mercredi passé a été la seule fois où Angelina n'est pas venue me voir après une dispute avec Fred. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle vienne ; j'aurais pu lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Mais Lina était sensible quand on en venait aux choses comme l'amour. Ca lui a brisé le cœur d'entendre Fred lui dire de telles choses ; à elle, c'était comme s'il disait, « Je ne t'aime pas ». Jeudi, Fred m'a tout raconté de ce qui s'était passé. Et puis une fois qu'il en est venu au fait de la trouver pendue, ça m'a rappelé une mystérieuse conversation que Lina et moi avions eu presque exactement une semaine avant.

**Flashback**

_« Lina, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'acceptes pas ? C'est assez évident qu'il ne va pas t'épouser s'il ne fixe pas de date. Tu devrais juste lui rendre sa bague, lui dire finalement à propos du bébé, et prier pour qu'il soit un meilleur père que petit-ami. Ensuite tu devrais trouver quelqu'un qui t'apprécies. »_

_« Comme qui, George ? Toi ? » Elle ne savait combien sa faible tentative de plaisanterie était proche de la vérité. « Je l'aime. Bien que je sais qu'il y a un million de poissons de la mer, il n'y a personne comme lui. Sans vouloir t'offenser. »_

_« Non, c'est ok. »_

_« Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, George. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour moi. La vie ne serait pas intéressante à vivre si Fred n'est pas là pour la partager avec moi. »_

**Fin du Flashback**

La vie a une drôle de manière d'agir sur vous.Sa mort nous a vraiment tous étonné. Personne ne s'y attendait. Pas même moi. Et j'avais eu des avertissements.

_And isn't it ironic... Don't you think  
(N'est-ce pas ironique... . Ne penses-tu pas )   
A little too ironic. . And yeah I really do think...  
(Un peu trop ironique... . Et oui je le pense vraiment...) _

Ouais, la vie est ironique, très bien.

Je suppose.


	3. It Figures

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Cette fois-ci, il est sous le POV d'Abby, la sœur jumelle d'Angelina ! (J'me suis un peu tromper en disant, que les chapitres était de plus en plus long, car celui-ci est moins long que le chap 2, mais rassurez-vous les deux suivants sont plus longs !)**

**Atalanta de Tebas :** Hello toi ! Alors j'avoue Fred est un peu (beaucoup) détestable dans cette fic, mais j'aime bien (en ai marre des héros tout gentillets) ! Sinon pour ta fic sur Katie et bien tu va en avoir deux pour le pris d'une, elles arriveront très bientôt normalement ! Bye

**Sushi :** J'ai adoré ta review cocotte, un peu tro mélodramatique sur les bord peut-être lol, j'suis contente qu'elle te plaise en tout cas, et puis c'est vrai : vive la communication intra-jumeaux merde à la fin ! et puis tant kon y est 'faite l'amour pas la guerre' ! (en plein dans sa période 'hypie-rebelion' lol), bisouxxxxxxxxx

**Choups :** Hello toi, merci de m'avoir lu et corriger ce chap ! (j'me souviens plus d'où j'aurais pu faire des fautes, mais je te fais confiance la-dessus), bon en ttk, jespere que ta aimer ton OS rien ke pour toi (drunken Nights), gro bzoux a tte

**Owlie Wood :** Kikoo toi nouvelle (ou nouveau ?) revieweur ! Tout d'abord merci pour tes deux reviews, c'était bien sympa, alors j'ai vu k'on avait rajouté deux de mes traductions à cette C² , j'en était super contente mais on les a supprimer maintenant…(on les aime plus ?). Sinon pour les paroles de la chanson, j'ai suivit ton conseil, je connais pas du tout la chanson et c'est dans ses cas la kon remercie internet davoir bcp de site traducteurs de chansons lol (jaime po traduire les chansons, scusez mwé). Bref et merci et p-e à bientôt

**Bubblegum712 :** Salut cocotte, alors encore levé à 6h30 du mat aujourdui ? lol, bon alors pour ton truc des onze ans, et bien oui ils se sont connus à onze ans, mais vu qu'ils ont 22 ans quand elle se suicide, ça fai donc aussi onze ans qu'ils se connaissent !Nananinanère, ces po moi ki ai fai la faute lol, bon okay javoue j'avais marker nul part kelle avait 22 ans, mais bon, jsais pas tout faire non plus moi…bye et a la prochaine traduc (je sais pas quand la tienne arrivera mais normallement c'est bientôt)

**Bonne lecture………**

……………………………………………………

**It Figures**

**POV d'Abby**

……………………………………………………

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
(C'est le bon conseil que tu n'as pas suivi)  
Who would've thought...it figures.  
(Qui aurait pensé…)_

Je la déteste. Je la déteste. JE LA DETESTE ! Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça à moi, juste me laisser toute seule comme ça ? Je vais tuer Fred ; je _sais_ qu'il a quelque chose avoir avec ça. Je ne sais pas quoi, encore. Mais quand George me le dira…je l'Adava Kedavrais tellement rapidement, qu'il ne saura pas quoi.

Ils disent que tout le monde passe par trois étapes de peine : le démenti, la colère et l'acceptation. Je ne suis pas passée par le démenti ; je suis directement allée à la colère. En colère contre Angelina, en colère contre Fred pour ce qu'il lui a fait, en colère contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir vu que quelque chose allait mal. Ils disent également que seuls les jumeaux _identiques_ peuvent sentir des choses, ce n'est pas vrai. Des enfants proches entre eux ou des meilleurs amis le font également. Le moment où Angelina est morte par exemple.

…………………………………………

**Flashback**

_Je m'assieds sur le divan faisant un changement à ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Je sais qu'Angie avait une couleur spécifique dans la tête, mais ça n'allait pas très bien marcher avec le thème du mariage. Elle comprendra cependant ; elle comprend toujours. D'ailleurs, je suis mieux en lavande qu'en violet._

_J'atteins la valise près de moi et je soulève le plateau des plumes pastel. Après avoir choisit la lavande, je la laisse immédiatement tomber. Tout à coup, je ne peux plus respirer du tout. Ca ne peut pas arriver. J'ai seulement vingt-deux ans ; je suis trop jeune pour avoir une crise cardiaque. Et puis aussi rapidement qu'elle a commencé, je peux de nouveau respirer et je suis remplie de sentiments de…soulagement et de paix. Je me demande si…Non._

_Audrey rentre tout à coup dans mon salon. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demande-t-elle. Si elle ne me regardait pas si inquiétée, j'aurais rigolé. Dévastée et hystérique ne sont pas des mots faisant partis du vocabulaire de ma grande sœur. En fait, elle est habituellement la plus calme de nous trois. Peut-être qu'il y A vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas._

_« Ouais. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »_

_« Et bien, je ne pouvais plus respirer il y a un moment. »_

_« Comme si quelqu'un t'étranglait ? Et ça vient juste de s'arrêter ? »_

_« Ouais. Alors tu l'as senti, aussi ? »_

_« Je suppose. Ca veut dire que… »_

_« C'était Angie. » A finit Audrey. « Est-ce que tu lui a parlé ? »_

_Elle AVAIT semblé déprimée au déjeuner, mais elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui n'allait pas. « Pas depuis le déjeuner. »_

_« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller la voir ? »_

_Est-ce qu'on devrait ? « Non, elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même. »_

_« Tu as raison ; elle s'est probablement juste étranglée avec quelque chose. »_

_« Une clope le plus probablement. » Mais Angelina n'en allumait jamais à moins que quelque chose ne l'inquiète._

_« Elle devrait vraiment arrêter. »_

_« Je sais. C'est une habitude répugnante. »_

_Il y a un petit moment de silence maladroit. Audrey et moi ne sommes pas aussi proches que nous avons l'habitude de l'être ; elle a grandi et s'est mariée. Et depuis qu'elle assure la succession de notre vieille Tante Toni pour Hollyhead Harpies, nous nous voyons moins souvent en raison de tous ses déplacements. « Donc je suppose que je vais partir maintenant. J'ai laissé les enfants avec Matt et de voir de quoi aura l'air la maison quand je reviendrai. » _

_« Je suppose que je te verrai plus tard alors. »_

_« Ouais, je suppose aussi. » C'est difficile de croire que les trois filles Toussaint-Johnson avaient l'habitude d'être inséparables. En nous regardant maintenant, vous penseriez que nous sommes de totales étrangères._

_Je raccompagne Audrey jusqu'à ma cheminée et elle me jette un regard avant d'intervenir. « Ecoute, Abby. Je sais que nous nous parlons moins souvent qu'avant. »_

_Mais que Diable veut-elle ? « Audrey ? »_

_Elle me coupe. « Laisse-moi finir, Abigail. » Je grimace ; je déteste ce prénom. « De toute façon, je veux juste que tu saches que malgré le fait que je ne te vois pas autant que j'aimerais, je t'aime toujours. Dis-le à Angie la prochaine fois que tu la vois, d'accord ? »_

_« Bien sûr, Audrey. Et je t'aime, aussi, soeurette. »_

**Fin du Flashback**

…………………………………………………………

Mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
(La vie a une drôle de manière de se moquer de toi)  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right.  
(Quand tu penses que tout est okay et que tout va bien.)_

J'ai un mouvement de recul. De tous les chanteurs Moldus qui auraient pu jouer à l'enterrement d'Angelina, pourquoi Alanis Morissette ? Pourquoi la chanteuse préférée d'Angie ne pouvait pas être Sheryl Crow ? Au moins nous aurions pu avoir de la musique optimiste ici. Angie était peut-être un peu cynique, mais elle n'était pas _dépressive_.

Ugh. Je déteste cette chanson. Particulièrement maintenant que les paroles ont un sens. Je déteste le fait que je n'ai pas vu ce qui se passait avec Angelina. Elle donnait l'allusion que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis des mois et je l'ai juste ignoré. Et je n'aurais pas dû mettre un terme au sentiment tenace que j'ai eu la semaine dernière. Dès qu'Audrey a fait un pas dans mon appartement, nous aurions dû transplaner près d'Angie. Même si nous étions arrivées trop tard, nous aurions dû. J'ai abandonné ma propre jumelle au moment où elle en avait besoin. Si l'une de nous mérite bien la mort maintenant, c'est moi.

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
(Et la vie a une drôle de manière de t'aider quand)  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
(Tu penses que tout va mal et que tout t'explose)  
In your face.  
(Au visage)_

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la direction de Fred et il grimace. Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Il semble même coupable. Je regarde alors George. Mon ex petit-ami semble tellement éperdu. Je ne sais pourquoi ça me surprend ; je sais combien il aimait ma sœur. Tellement, en fait, qu'il a cassé avec moi parce que je lui rappelais elle. Quelqu'un va devoir l'aider à ramasser les morceaux. Ca pourrait aussi bien être moi.

Je me sens si affreuse d'employer la mort de ma sœur à mon propre avantage. Mais je suis juste réaliste. George va devoir être consolé. Et depuis que George n'aime plus Fred car il a gagné Angie (et Lee pour Alicia), le job sera pour moi. Et je pourrai bien récupérer l'homme que j'aime dans la manœuvre. Comme Angelina le disait elle-même, l'occasion ne se présentera jamais deux fois.

Mais cela devra attendre jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'étape d'acceptation. Ce qui pourrait ne jamais se produire si je me contente d'être fâchée. Quoique, au fond de moi, la personne que je déteste vraiment c'est moi. Mais pour l'instant JE LA DETESTE ! JE LA DETESTE ! JE LA DETESTE !


	4. Good Advice

**Bijour à tous ! Alors voilà enfin l'avant dernière partie de cette fic, cette fois-ci ce sera sous le POV de Audrey, la grande sœur d'Angelina et le dernier (que je publierai la semaine prochaine normalement) sera sous le POV de sa mère.**

**Je remercie Bubblegum712, Owlie Wood et Atalanta de Tebas pour leur review, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Dommage que j'en ai eu moins que les autres fois…**

**Bonne lecture………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Good Advice**

**POV d'Audrey**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Je vis dans une sorte de rêve ; ça ne peut pas être vraiment arrivé.

Je déteste être la plus âgée, la sensible. Ce n'est pas juste que je ne puisse pas m'affliger de la manière dont j'ai envie.

Mais je ne peux pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que _je suis_ la sensible, celle qui doit tout faire tenir ensemble. Parce que _j'ai _un mari et deux petits enfants dont je dois prendre soin. Parce que _je suis_ la roche sur laquelle ils s'appuient tous et que si _je_ tombe en morceaux, il n'y aura plus d'espoir pour eux. _Je suis_ la force de la famille Toussaint-Johnson. Pas mon beau-père, ni ma mère excessivement émotive. Mais _moi_.

Je regarde Matt et mon mari me fait un demi-sourire et un signe de la main. J'ai tellement besoin de lui ; il est seul à comprendre que moi aussi je dois pleurer. Chaque nuit depuis…l'incident, après avoir couché les enfants, je me décompose dans ses bras. Oui, la roche a fendu sous la pression.

Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Etre la bonne Audrey Annabelle m'a toujours forcé à paraître plus que mon âge. Quand j'étais enfant, je surélevais Angie et Abby (et Lee, durant l'été). Quand ton papa est une légende de Quidditch et que ta maman est une actrice célèbre et que les elfes de maison sont seulement censés cuisiner et nettoyer, t'occuper des enfants plus petits est ton travail. (Le côté positif est que ça m'a préparé à la maternité). Et devenir Capitaine de Quidditch en troisième année ? C'était l'enfer ; moi courant partout en essayant de commander des gosses quatre ans plus jeunes que moi. Et quand j'ai obtenu cet insigne de préfète-en-chef, j'ai voulu le réexpédier à Madame Maxime. Au lieu de ça, je me suis enfermée à clef dans ma chambre pendant une heure, a frapper ma tête contre le mur, a pleurer « Pourquoi moi ? » un paquet de fois, et puis je suis sortie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'être sous les feux de la rampe est ma place en tant que Toussaint-Johnson. Et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait me préparer à n'importe quoi. Mais j'avais tort. Rien ne pouvait me préparer à la mort de ma sœur.

Angelina. La douce, intelligente, talentueuse Angelina. Qu'est-ce qui sur cette terre l'avait incité à intenter à sa vie. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était proche du gouffre il y a quelques mois. Angie avait accepté de garder les enfants depuis qu'Abby était quelque part dehors avec sa dernière sucrerie de la semaine – heu, du mois – et elle attendait dans l'appartement des invités (se cachant de Fred, très probablement). Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais elle était dévastée, proche de la dépression. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aller à Ste-Mangouste

…………………………………………

**Flashback**

_Mon mari depuis presque quatre ans et moi nous tenons à l'extérieur de notre maison Tudor à Windsor. Matt me regarde et secoue la tête alors que je fouille dans mon sac à main pour mes clefs. « Je sais qu'elles sont ici quelque part. » Je marmonne pendant que je fait mon chemin jusqu'au fond. _Je dois vraiment nettoyer cette chose_, je pense._

_« Tu sais, nous pourrions juste Transplaner. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre._

_« Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous vivons dans un quartier Moldu. Ils deviendraient soupçonneux si nous disparaissions dans l'air. »_

_« Nous vivons dans un manoir sur une colline. Tu sais la philosophie du nouveau riche : tu ne nous embêtes pas, on ne t'embête pas. »_

_« Mais aucune famille ici ne sont des nouveaux riches. Nous inclus. »_

« Ce qui nous amène à la devise de ceux avec du vieil argent. Nous ne nous soucions pas de vous, quoi que vous fassiez. N'abaissez pas juste la valeur de notre propriété. » Il a ri de sa propre plaisanterie avant de revenir à moi. « Tu ne les as pas encore trouvées ? »

_« Non. Il y a trop d'affaires dedans. » _

_« Tu sais quoi ? Pour quelqu'un supposé tellement brillant, tu es plus idiote que tes sœurs. » Mes yeux se plissent, mais il ne le remarque pas. « Je dis que nous devrions toujours Transplaner ou utiliser la poudre de Cheminettes_. Accio_ clefs » Les clefs volent en dehors du désordre de mon sac et il ouvre la porte. _

_« Je pouvais le faire, tu sais.»_

_« Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »_

_« La ferme. »_

_Nous marchons dans le salon et la première chose que je vois est ma plus jeune sœur fumant une cigarette. Je dégage ma gorge (car je n'approuve pas le tabagisme près de mes enfants) et elle prend rapidement un regard d'excuse sur son visage. Quand je vois l'expression sur son visage, je peux seulement me demander combien de cigarettes elle a fumé._

_« Moins d'un paquet. » Dit-elle soudainement._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je répondais à ta question. Tu avais le regard 'combien elle a fumé jusqu'à maintenant ?' sur ton visage. »_

_« Tu veux parler de ça ? » Quelle question stupide. Si elle voulait que je sache, elle m'aurait déjà dit quelque chose. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise de mes sœurs, c'est qu'elles garderont leurs problèmes au fond d'elles et ne diront rien. Et si tu essayes de les faire parler, tu peux juste t'attendre à un méchant sortilège en retour._

_« Ai-je JAMAIS voulu parler de ça ? »_

_Je change de sujet. « Au fait les garçons ne t'ont pas donné trop d'ennuis ? »_

_« Non, Audrey. Ils étaient de parfaits petits anges comme d'habitude. »_

_De parfaits petits anges ? Mes fils ? « Comment les as-tu obligés à ce qu'ils de comportent bien ? »_

_« Simplement. J'ai donné du lait chaud à Malcom juste après que vous soyez partis. Il dort dans son lit depuis. Et James et moi avons joué aux échecs. La condition de la dernière partie était que s'il gagnait, il pouvait rester debout jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez à la maison, que je l'emmène dans son restaurant favori demain et que je lui achète quelque chose qu'il voulait depuis 3 semaines. »_

_« Et si tu gagnais ? »_

_« Il allait au lit à l'heure comme un gentil petit neveu et me laissait bouder en paix. »_

« Je suppose qu'il a perdu. »

_« Je boude, n'est-ce pas ? » Et bien, _ça_ c'était différent._

_« Alors combien je te dois ? »_

« Rien. Ecoute, merci de me laisser rester dans ta maison d'invité. »

_« Ce n'est rien. Alors tu vas de nouveau de diriger vers ton appartement maintenant ? »_

_« Nah. Je vais chez George. Souviens-toi… »_

_Je l'ai coupé. « Je sais. Je sais. Si quelqu'un te cherche, je ne sais pas où tu es. J'ai fait ça depuis quatre ans. »_

_« Ouais. » Elle est prête à Transplaner. Elle a toujours eu une certaine négligence pour les règles de la maison, quoique qu'elle le nie la plupart du temps._

_Je saisis son bras. « Tu sais qu'Abby et moi sommes toujours là pour toi, d'accord ? »_

_« Ouais, je sais. »_

_ET BIEN, AGIS COMME DANS CE FOUTU TEMPS ET DIS-NOUS QUELQUE CHOSE ! « Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu ne dois pas te refermer sur toi tout le temps. »_

_« Je ne me renferme pas tout le temps. C'est juste ce principe besoin-de-savoir et… »_

_« Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir. » Apparemment George est la seule personne qui doit savoir._

_Elle a contrôlé un faible sourire. « Ouais. Sans compter que si c'était VRAIMENT important, je vous le dirais. » Ouais, et bien. Evidemment rien dans sa vie n'est vraiment important alors. « Dis à Jamie que nous viendrons le chercher à dix heures. »_

_Elle et George. Ces jours-ci, elle passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Fred. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi ils ne sortent pas simplement ensemble. Même James commence à l'appeler oncle George. « Jamie ? D'où ça vient ? »_

_« Je suis la seule dans cette famille qui ne l'ignore pas. Parle à ton fils de temps en temps ; tu pourrais apprendre quelques choses. »_

_A quoi elle pense en me disant comment élever mes enfants ! « Comme quoi ? »_

_« Qu'il préfère être appelé 'Jamie' que 'James' parce qu'il déteste ses deux premiers prénoms. Qu'il est réellement meilleur joueur d'échecs que n'importe qui et qu'il est très bon comme 'Helluva poll player'. Ou qu'il est sur le bon chemin pour finir exactement comme sa tante Lina. » Après m'avoir donné ces commentaires sinistres, elle a Transplané. _(NdT: qqun peut me dire c'est quoi 'Helluva pool player'?)

**Fin du Flashback**

………………………………………………………………

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
(C'est le bon conseil que tu n'as pas suivi)  
Who would've thought...it figures.  
(Qui aurait pensé…)_

Quelque chose m'a dit de la suivre, de la forcer à me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Juste comme je n'ai pas suivi son conseil au sujet de parler à mon fils le plus âgé. Je regarde de l'autre côté de l'église et je vois James assis près de George, tous les deux avec les larmes aux yeux.

Angie m'a une fois parlé à propos d'une théorie de Ray Bradbury. J'ai oublié comment ça s'appelle, mais ça va comme ceci : si un papillon bat des ailes, cela peut causer un ouragan de l'autre côté du monde. Elle a dit que ça signifiait que la plus petite action affecte toutes les autres. Je souhaite pouvoir retourner dans le temps et retrouver le papillon qui a ruiné ma vie. Celui qui a emmené ma sœur loin de tout ceux qui l'aimaient et qui a emmené mon fils loin de moi.

Je jette de nouveau un coup d'œil à James. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis sa mort. Il n'a pas dit un mot à son père ou à moi depuis le suicide (Dieu, que je déteste ce mot) ; il parle à George assez souvent. Il préfère garder ses sentiments pour lui comme sa tante favorite. Et George garde sa confiance juste comme il l'a fait pour Angelina. Et croyez-moi, nous avons essayé toutes sortes de potions de vérité pour l'obliger à nous dire ce que James lui avait dit.

J'entends de doux pleurs à ma droite et je me tourne pour voir Malcom dans les bras de Matt. Ca m'ennuie réellement que dans quelques années mon fils de sept ans regarde une photo d'Angelina souriante lui faisant un signe de la main et qu'il me pose des questions. Des questions du genre « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a deux tante Abby dans l'image ? » Ou quand il sera plus âgé et qu'il regardera la même photo : « Comment ça se fait que personne ne m'ait dit que tante Abby avait une jumelle ? Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie jamais rencontré ? Est-ce qu'elle a été reniée ? » En attendant, James s'éloignera de plus en plus et il comprendra l'affaire cachée concernant Angelina. Et chaque jour je me demanderai si ce sera le jour où il s'Avadera lui-même. Matt veut l'envoyer chez un psy, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait bien. Ca n'a pas aidé Angie et, franchement, James devient de plus en plus comme elle au fil des jours.

Et vous savez ce qui m'effraye le plus ? Je peux voir tout ce qui va venir et je ne pourrais rien arrêter. Que ma vie va tomber en morceaux et que tout le monde ressentira de la pitié pour moi, que je devrai continuer et cacher ma douleur. Parce c'est ce que fait la forte, la sensible.**  
**

_Isn't it ironic... Don't you think  
(N'est-ce pas ironique... . Ne penses-tu pas)_

Juste comme Angelina l'a fait.


	5. Helping You Out

**Hello à tous, voici la dernière partie de cette fic !**

**Je voudrais remercier toux ceux qui ont reviewé, j'ai beau avoir eu de moins en moins de reviews, j'ai adoré traduire cette histoire, voir différents points de vue à propos d'un suicide était assez intéressant (du moins c'est mon avis)**

**Dans cette dernière partie, vous verrez le point de vue de Gabrielle, la mère d'Angelina, certains mots étaient écrit en français dans le texte original (Gabrielle est d'origine française), je les ai mis en gras dans ce texte-ci.**

**Owlie Wood :** Hello toi ! Cha va ? Alors concernant le petit James et bien on ne vas plus savoir vraiment grand-chose sur lui, au départ le chapitre devait être sous son POV mais l'auteur a décidé de changer et d'écrire celui de la mère d'Angelina…Déso, menfin j'espère que cette histoire t'as plut et te dit bye et à je sais pas quand (je ne sais plus si tu lit d'autres de mes traductions…) bisoux !

**Bubblegum712 :** Hello cocotte ! J'suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, celui-ci n'est pas mal non plus (enfin c'est mon avis), merci pour toutes tes reviews, par contre j'attend tjs de nouvelles 'créations' de ta part ! J'espère que tu passes de bonne vacs ! Bye et grox bzoux

**Atalanta de Tebas :** On dirait que le chapitre précédent ta rendu toute triste ? Perso c'est celui-ci qui ma le plus touché ! En ttk je te remercie pour tes gentilles reviews et te dit à la prochaine !

**Elizabeth Moonstone :** Hey mais je veux pas te faire pleurer moi ! lol En tout cas je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise, par contre pour la C2 et bien c'est pas très grave, je ne vais pas ne mourir, sinon je trouve ton idée de regrouper les jeunes auteurs très biens, perso j'ai dépasser l'age limite mais bon c'est vrai que c'est tjs plus sympa de parler avec des gens de son âge ! Bye et merci !

**Bonne lecture………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Helping You Out**

**POV de Gabrielle**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
(Eh bien, la vie reprend le dessus d'une drôle de façon)  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
(Quand tu penses que tout va bien et va dans le bon sens)_

JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE CA ! Ma fille ! Ma plus jeune ! **Mon bébé ! Ma petite fille !** Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça à moi ? Sa propre mère ! La femme qui l'a mise au monde ! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça à sa famille ? A ses amis ?

Ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai donné à cette fille tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu et elle se tue elle-même comme une gamine ingrate.

Je sais que ça paraît un peu dur et que ça montre que j'ai mérité le tire de 'Reine de Glace', mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire une telle chose. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle, mais tout ce qu'elle a jamais fait m'a blessé. Constamment. Parfois je pense que c'était devenu un jeu pour elle : voir le nombre de fois que tu peux briser le cœur de sa mère et qu'elle te pardonne. A la fin elle ne me parlait même plus. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas – depuis longtemps – mais comment lui dire « Je t'aime » quand il est clair qu'elle ne veut pas me voir ?

Jamais elle n'a regardé avant de sauter. Jamais elle n'a pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle a toujours été impulsive. Pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait du être différent ? J'avais le sentiment tenace qu'elle avait projeté ceci depuis un certain temps. Que quelque chose l'avait poussé hors du bord et qu'elle était préparée à ça. Cependant, au début, j'ai été tellement surprise. Jake dit que je suis rétrospective à 20/20, qu'importe ce que ça veut dire. Nous sommes mariés depuis presque vingt-sept ans et je ne comprends pas la moitié de ses expressions anglaises ridicules.

Suicide.

Je n'aime pas ce mot. S'auto-tuer voilà comment ils auraient du l'appeler. Détruire sa famille, rendre fou ses amis et briser le cœur de sa pauvre mère, voilà comment ils auraient du l'appeler. Qu'importe comment il l'appelle, ça semble tellement écoeurent.

Ca parait écoeurant parce que c'est ce que c'est. Juste penser au fait que je vais enterrer ma fille dans quelques heures m'incite à vouloir vomir. Une sorcière de vingt-deux ans n'est pas censé mourir, particulièrement dans la famille Toussaint. Mon propre grand-père est encore vivant à presque cent cinquante ans. La vie n'est pas censé fonctionner comme cela ; on meure jeunes seulement aux mains d'un Voldemort extrêmement puissant (oui, je dis Voldemort ; c'est idiot de l'appeler Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom) et ça n'existe plus.

En regardant autour de moi, je vois des personnes partout. Il y a seulement une semaine, cela m'a réussit d'être sur la page société dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. J'ai eu en fait une récompense pour avoir été le plus souvent dans l'_Hebdomadaire des Sorcières_. Mais c'est bien le dernier événement où je veux des paparazzi. Doux Merlin, une femme ne peut-elle pas s'affliger en paix pour sa fille décédée ?

Bien sûr que non. Au moins, pas si tu es la plus jeune sorcière de la famille la plus riche de France, sorcière ou Moldu. Ni si tu es l'épouse de l'héritier de la troisième plus grande fortune sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Pas si tu es la cousine (quoique cousine _éloignée_) du chef des possessions sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Et _certainement_ pas si ta fille décédée était fiancée à la plus grande des ordures de Grande-Bretagne.

Oui, je parle de Frederick Weasley. Et faire référence à lui comme 'ordure' n'a rien à voir avec son faible milieu ou sa famille. Personnellement, je pense qu'Arthur et Molly sont des personnes brillantes et je les respecte et je tiens compte de leurs opinions bien d'avantage que certains membres de ma propre famille (mon cousin Lucius et son épouse Narcissa, par exemple) et c'est la même chose pour leurs enfants. Mais Frederick…Il n'a jamais été assez bon pour elle et pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle le savait. Le fait que vers l'âge de quinze ans elle passait plus de temps avec George qu'avec lui mettait ça assez en évidence. Le fait qu'elle avait écrit à Isabelle qu'elle devrait aller au Bal de Noël avec George car elle pensait que Fred n'allait jamais lui demander. En dépit du fait qu'ils étaient un couple 'officiel' depuis presque deux ans.

Isabelle insiste sur le fait qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ça, parce que _sa_ jumelle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'Antoinette ferait. Mais je ne doute pas une seconde que Frederick était derrière ceci avec le bébé. Il n'y a pas besoin d'un examen scientifique pour voir qu'Antoinette était enceinte, particulièrement aux yeux de sa propre mère. Elle était devenue irritable (pas qu'elle ne l'a pas toujours été) et chutait dans une profonde dépression. Mais elle ne m'aurait rien dit.

Ca ne devrait pas m'étonner, cependant. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit au sujet de sa vie personnelle. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Pour être honnête, tous mes enfants ne m'aiment pas. Pour des petites choses, comme par exemple les appeler par leurs **deuxième prénoms**…Je pense que les anglais appellent ça le 'middle name'. Elles le détestent toutes parce qu'elles n'ont pas compris pourquoi je le fait. Ce n'était pas mon attention de paraître distante et détachée ; je voulais que mes enfants soient fiers de leur héritage français.

Antoinette le détestait le plus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a été nomée d'après l'illustre Toni Toussaint. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans l'ombre de sa tante. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ; après tout, elle était exactement comme ma sœur. Les mêmes yeux bruns foncés, la même nature insolente, le même style terrible…Et également comme ma sœur, elle a passé sa courte vie d'adulte en se sentant désespérée, noyant sa douleur dans le Firewhiskey, les cigarettes et cette drogue Moldue…celle avec les aiguilles…l'héroïne. Elle portait toujours des hauts à longues manches, mais son père et moi l'avons toujours suspecté. Et quand je l'ai vue avec un glaçon, les yeux injectés de sang après une dose particulièrement forte et les marques sur ses deux bras (pendant une fête pour son père en Jamaïque), j'ai su. Et j'ai su que Frederick savait également, parce qu'elle se pavanait toujours en minuscule bikini à son bras. Et quand je l'ai abordé à se sujet, elle m'a dit « d'aller me faire foutre » et m'a demandé pourquoi je m'inquiétais maintenant à son sujet alors que « je ne lui avait apporté que de la merde » jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais elle avait tort comme d'habitude. En dépit de ce qu'elle pensait, je m'inquiétais profondément pour elle. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du jouer aux favorites parmi **mes filles**, mais que Merlin m'aide, je l'ai fait. Et Antoinette était ma favorite. J'ai essayé de le cacher en la critiquant bien d'avantage que ses sœurs, mais elle était ma favorite. Pourquoi ? Parce que, sans compter le petit James, je suis la seule qui l'ait vraiment comprise. Mais elle ne m'a jamais donné la chance de le montrer.

Je comprends tout le monde. Une bonne blague, pas vrai ? Je suis aussi emphatique que mon cousin et son épouse, d'accord ? Qu'importe ce que vous pensez de moi, je pèse mes mots. Je regarde de l'autre côté de la chapelle. Alicia Spinnet et Lee sont assis près d'Isabelle et Lee a son bras atour des épaules de sa grande sœur. Darryl Jordan est assis près d'Alicia. Et près de lui…le fléau de mon existence.

Francesca Elisabeth Laurence-Jordan. Je peux à peine dire son nom sans devenir physiquement malade. Qui est-elle ? La mère de Lee Christopher Jordan. Le premier – et seul véritable – amour de mon mari. Menue et perspicace, elle est la perfection incarnée. Aussi forte que Jack, elle est sa seule faiblesse (à lui). Aucune autre femme ne pourrait le convaincre de rester infidèle à son épouse depuis des années après l'incident (je sais ce qu'il fait quand il part en voyages d'affaires en Ecosse). Il y a un millier de noms par lesquels je pourrais l'appeler, mais je ne le fais pas parce que je suis meilleure que lui ; je suis mieux qu'_elle_. Je suis meilleure que cette chienne, meilleure que cette peste, meilleure que cette **pute**.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne le quitte pas ? Pour la même raison que Darryl et Antoinette sont restés avec Francesca et Frederick, respectivement. Parce qu'ils les aimaient. Parce que j'aime Jake. Je donnerais ma vie pour protéger la sienne. En fait, quand j'ai découvert qu'il l'a voyait toujours, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était la fin du monde. Comme si je n'avais plus de raison pour vivre. J'ai voulu m'auto-avada. Mais je n'ai pas pu. L'image publique de ma famille aurait été ruinée. Et…je n'ai pas eu le courage de tourner ma baguette sur moi.

_And isn't it ironic... Don't you think  
(N'est-ce pas ironique... . Ne penses-tu pas)_

Peut-être que j'aurais du baptisé ma fille à mon nom ai lieu de celui de ma sœur. Après tout, elle revécu ma vie. La seule différence est que tandis que je me suis simplement détaché de tout le monde au nom de notre image publique, elle a exprimé son désespoir (bien que c'étaient par des habitudes fortement malsaines). Et quand la douleur est finalement devenue insupportable, elle s'est détachée de tout - quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire pendant des années, mais que je n'ai jamais pu faire de moi-même. Est-ce que ça la rend meilleure que moi, quelque chose qu'elle a toujours voulu être ? Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais ça fait qu'elle est encore plus la Lionne de Gryffondor qu'elle était.

_And life has a funny way of helping you out  
(Et la vie a une drôle de manière de t'aider)  
Helping you out.  
(T'aider.)_

Je crois qu'elle observe ceci, écoutant ce qui se passe dans l'esprit des gens. Et bien, Antoinette – Angelina – où que tu sois, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Et merci de me donner le courage de faire plus tard ce soir ce que j'aurais du faire il y a des années.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut, personnellement ce chapitre est mon préféré, c'est celui-ci qui m'a donné envie de traduire cette fic !**

**Et oui, cette fic était triste et la fin l'est encore plus, surtout lorsqu'on voit la tournure que les choses vont prendrent, hélas il n'y a pas de suite, donc à vous d'en inventer la suite !**

**Bye et à la prochaine !**


End file.
